


workplace design flaws

by godaime_obito



Series: KagaTobi Stuff [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i make kagami 3in shorter and tobi 3in taller, increased height gap au, perhaps you will see more of this au, to make their gap ~12in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: For the record: Kagami did not do anything wrong. He made the choice any self-respecting person, who isn't even that short, would.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: KagaTobi Stuff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025874
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	workplace design flaws

**Author's Note:**

> im back from the dead and posting again! its my birthday and i got myself a kagatobi height gap ficlet.

Kagami absolutely refuses to use chakra just to get a file off the upper archive shelves. He refuses. Even if he is perhaps a bit shorter than average, he is still perfectly capable of reaching things without the extra boost. And if, somehow, he can’t reach it that’s because this building was designed by Hokage-sama and Tobirama, who are both trees. No normal person could reach the tops of Tobirama’s office shelves without climbing them.

The archives somehow go even higher than that. Is there a ladder he missed? Kagami decides a bit of non-chakra enhanced hopping is acceptable. He grips a shelf edge with one hand for leverage and bounces up reaching with his other for the box with the file he needs, just barely catching the edge and yanking it down. It hits the ground with a loud thud, landing on its side and spilling papers everywhere.

This is certainly Tobirama’s fault and not the fault of his pride. Kagami will not, however, be bringing up this transgression with him, because of the fact that he is a magnanimous and forgiving boyfriend. Yes. Definitely that reason and no other. Being such a kind person, he also decides to clean up what is certainly technically Tobirama’s mess.

Kagami fishes the file he needs out of the mess, making sure all the correct papers are in it before setting it to the side and beginning the slow process of sorting the other files and papers out. Just as he’s carefully arranging them in the correct order according to Tobirama’s very specific filling system he hears footsteps coming his way. 

Oh no. Kagami knows those footsteps. Always far too quiet for such a tall man, but Tobirama isn’t a shinobi for nothing. He does his best to throw the files into the right places before the footsteps reach him, but he doesn’t even come close to succeeding. Why do they even have so many files? This village is less than a decade old.

The footsteps stop directly behind where he’s crouched on the floor. “Kagami, do you need help with that?” he asks bemusedly, “Were you trying to get something off the top shelf?”

“No,” he replies, failing to sound casual, “Of course not.”

“Of course not,” Tobirama repeats back, clearly not believing it. He crouches down and begins organizing files with a speed only he is capable of.

“Thanks,” Kagami sighs.

With the expert help it only takes another minute to have everything in its correct file and the files in the correct place in the box. However, when Tobirama goes to pick up and replace the box, he quickly grabs it first. He has an idea. A great idea. His ideas are, of course, almost all great no matter what Hikaku or other ‘’’reasonable’’’ people may say.

“I can do it,” he insists, “you just stand right over there.” Kagami gestures at the spot in front of the shelf the box fell from.

Tobirama raises a brow, but steps over to block the shelf. Holding on to the box under one arm, he grasps his boyfriends’ shoulder and pulls himself up, and using the tree walking method to assist, climbs up him to stand on his shoulders. He is _more_ than tall enough to put the box back now.

Once the box is safely in place Kagami begins to slip back down to get the folder he wanted to begin with off the floor. He is restrained by Tobirama’s lovely biceps before he manages to get all the way down, feet dangling just above the floor. His face rests in the crook of Tobirama’s neck, as he wiggles and pushes at him slightly.

“Tobi,” he huffs, “As lovely as you know I think your biceps are, I am busy.”

“You didn’t pay the fee.”

“Fee?”

“I charge a fee for being used as a ladder,” he clarifies.

Kagami sees where this is going now. He wiggles a bit again, this time pulling himself up to better face Tobirama, and gives him a lingering, albeit chaste, kiss. Then, finally, he’s released back onto the ground.

And people think he has nothing in common with Hashirama. They’re both saps. Tobirama’s just more subtle about it.

“I’ll see you at home,” he says, grabbing his file, “When I’m not so busy.”

“I look forward to it,” Tobirama replies, turning further into the archives as Kagami leaves, presumably looking for whatever brought him into the archive to begin with.


End file.
